Path to Vegeta-sei
by Streetsmartlove
Summary: Vegeta takes Bulma into an adventure that changes her life, love, and character. Both having hardening pasts, it was difficult for them to love. But never impossible.
1. Chapter 1

**The Path to Vegeta-sei**

_The Prince of All Saiyans, The Ruthless Defender, and The Raggedy Saiyaman venture to Earth together to follow their plans of world domination and vengeance. Even though the three Saiyaman decided to make an appearance on Earth only for destroying it, there was a change of plans when the Prince learned that there was someone who could free the three from the shackles of Frieza. Using her technology and their own useful skills, they travel across space and time to gain their freedom. In the midst of their journey, they also find hardships and the emotions they never knew they would have for each other which begins deadly, fervent relationships and feelings. But, even through the unannounced turmoil, they voyage through many planets to get their vengeful wish granted. To take The Path to Vegeta-sei._

* * *

_**May 20th, Bulma's birthday and the Saiyaman's Invasion**_

**The estival, shining noon was beautiful, yet there is always the chance we won't see the sunset.** Out there in the real world, reality is something that will always be foreign, and will always mention itself in the worst way. Now, I question the safety of my surroundings. I used to always believe Yamcha and Goku will always protect me from danger, but the inevitable is beyond our control. It's hard for me to not remember the times my beliefs of protection by them were disproved. The only thing I can do is forgive the past but never forget it.

I've decided to bypass those memories and take thrill in my nineteenth birthday, yet it felt empty. Yamcha actually shown up for a few minutes, but he was reticent and hasty nonetheless. My mind kept contemplating about the safety of everyone I know and the threats presented on the news and anxiety welded in West City. Walking alone through the stretched halls, I swished cold juice in my hand and curled my hair between my fingers nonchalantly while actually feeling relaxed. Without my attention, something sprinted towards me like a fired missile.

"_Eek!_" I shrieked, dropping the cup from my hand.

"Bumma! Happy bird-day!"

"Th-Thank you..." I said awkwardly.

I looked towards a young face of someone I haven't recognized. He looked happy, grabbing my knee and patting it as I kneeled down to him. He held out a satchel tied closed with a rope. Senzu beans. I took it then took in his form. My eyes trailed to the orange globe on the center of his red hat. _The fourth dragon ball? Only one person has that ball, I wondered._ Looking up towards a whisper of orange and blue, my eyes enlightened to a large figure in front of me. It was the man I loved but haven't seen beyond the fantasies and concepts in my head. Goku.

"See? I remembered your birthday like you said...three years ago." He smiled warmly towards me.

"Goku..."

"It's been long, Bulma! I—woah!" I didn't give him a chance to finish his words as I hoisted myself against him rapturously.

"Goku? Is this really you?" My hands groped and squeezed his taut, meaty muscles that I marveled at. He seemed startled by my vagary and excitement to see him. "You've grown so much! That training has really paid off; I'm impressed!"

"Well, how about you? I couldn't recognize you when I came."

Blushing, I averted his affectionate gaze and lifted the child. "You're babysitting, Goku?"

"Heheh, not quite. That's my son," He walked towards me, lifting the child's shirt to reveal a curled tail that coiled around his father's wrist. "See? A tail, like I had!" He chuckled cheerfully, with optimism and happiness I longed from him.

Goku and I shared words and familiarity, our love for each other budding again. We haven't seen each other for three years. Not a word nor a visit. I've thought of him every day but I know he's been busy with a family and exhausting training, so I wouldn't be _too_ upset if he forgot about me. Although, how did he remember my birthday? He excited me with his travels around the crevices and undiscovered parts of the colorful forests around Earth, the tournaments he attempted, and how he watched Gohan be as curious and mirthful as he was his age, scraping his knees and tackling the dashing waters to catch leaping minnows in a creek.

"What's happened to ChiChi?" My voice dropped at the subject in loathing.

Goku's eyes sinked in dejection and his shoulders cringed at her name. What could have happened?

"She wants Gohan with her." He muttered candidly.

He looked into my eyes, hoping and seeking understanding. I nodded slowly, swallowing and staring at his chest; his heart. ChiChi and I were never friends and we always contained a stiffening rivalry between us many never suspected.

A strident clashing distracted me, the noises coming from outside. Goku looked up from the floor and searched around the hall we stood in.

"Gohan wandered off again..." He said sheepishly, scratching through his coarse hair.

We ambled around the large domed building aimlessly, calling Gohan's name. I saw a small tail nod around the corner. I followed it, which led to the prohibited room brimmed with undeveloped machinery and forged models. The ceiling was immense enough to fit colossal-sized aircraft and Tomahawk missiles. I spotted the young child gaping openly at something tall.

"Wow...what is that?" He puzzled.

I turned towards the four-hundred and eight foot tall prodigious structure of a mecha. It still astounds me how I actually built something so perfect, so statuesque, so _protecting_. Anyone would get their hands on, like they tried in the past. I pressed in the code to unlock the security around it, the braces unlatching and the glass covering it rising.

"Bul, what's that?" Goku asked, me jumping at his voice.

"A model I've created since we parted. The Wartime Heavy Outer System. It's fo—" The floor under me quaver violently, my fists clinging to Goku. I screamed, trying to block off the sounds of things shattering and collapsing. An earthquake? There are never earthquakes in West City! When it stopped, the three of us unraveled from each other, heaving. Goku grabbed my hand and rose me from the floor, Gohan nuzzled in my arms. The banging sounds came back again, frightening Gohan.

"Come on, let's see if everyone is okay then see what those sounds are." Goku's voice deepened in a tone that meant he was serious and efficient. I immediately obeyed.

_**As they recovered from the "seism"**_

**When we entered the living room in a hurry, people were clustered in corners, shaking and sniveling in uneasiness.** The lights flickered and wavered until they dimmed the room heavily.

"Bumma...Daddy is in trouble!" Gohan laid a hand on my chest, squeezing my shirt with his plump fists.

"Gohan, it's fine. Your daddy is okay. I'll ask him." I consoled, then put my attention towards Goku.

"The shifting stopped, everyone. It's okay to stand. Right, Goku?" Goku had his eyes fixated on something intensely. Nobody stood.

Suddenly, I was slammed to the wall by a tearing force, my vision fading rapidly. The grip on my forearms was very tearing and forceful. I whimpered at the disgusting feeling of someone's salty breath on my neck.

"G-Goku...help me!" I shrilled, looking at him. _Something wasn't right._

I looked past Goku weakly and saw someone else in my home who wasn't invited. The demeanor and energy from him was so nefarious I could feel it from many feet away. His overshadowing body outmatched Goku, his muscles were massive compared to Goku's, and his eyes were so heavy with depravity it took away all of the guaranteed protection I believed in with just a fleeting glance we shared. Gohan could feel my body stiffen and dither at the sight of that..._**monster.**_ Not because he was in my home and looks unmercifully and relentless, but how someone so malefic and beastly mirrored Goku's appearance. As if they were **brothers**.

"Kakarrot, so we meet," he spoke with a smirk, "and just what I expected— you look just like our father."

**_After a brief, thick silence,_**

**Who was this man? He wrecked parts of my home, and speaks of a name no one understands**! Without even knowing that large man's name, I already hate him. My anger was so thick I couldn't feel fear yet. There was a guard holding me in an agonizing position, cuffing me roughly. When I began to run away, he bludgeoned me in my head, Goku and Gohan shrieking. There was a bright light in the corner of my eyes, and everyone spun without moving an inch. It was as if the world drained of color around me. My arms became slump, and I couldn't respond to whoever called my name.

Disoriented and unhinged, my body was sat up forcibly and my arms were placed behind me again. A husky voice croaked unsettlingly, "I have the girl, Raditz! Let's hurry before Nappa destroys this lot!"

"They've came without notification!?" The man called Raditz shouted in exasperation, looking out of a window into the brooding dark skies.

"I see...so _they've_ decided to come early along with my squad. I'm guessing they don't trust me to handle a little _light work._" The alien hissed under his breath with a mirthless smirk.

The blow I received to my head made me cower and shriek, tumbling into the wall. Blood glissaded from my contused scalp down to my brow, my head throbbing and my ears pulsing. Besides my face, the rest of my body was numb. I couldn't even feel Gohan crying on my chest.

"Leave Bulma alone!" Goku shouted.

"Brother, what happened to you?" Raditz bleated in frustration.

After a haunting silence of closed throats that was trying to open, Raditz ordered his comrade to bring me to him. What could someone like him want with me? A dark creature, someone who just carries disaster in his fist and menace in the other. That name...that name makes me ill. The fact that we were nearly two feet apart now made me want to regurgitate. There he was, above me.

_Raditz_. I looked up from my painful position and fixated a scrutinizing stare at _Raditz_. I can see him clearly now, my vision regaining.

With acute eyes, I glowered at the Herculean man with neglected hair that looked to have coarse texture and brushed against his sturdy calf muscles. I noticed a bristly tail that nodded and swayed carelessly, it being the color of baked Earth. Gohan has one also of course, yet his stirred with distress. Who could this alien be? Another of Goku's kind?

Gohan griped for his father and ran to him, yanking and pulling Goku's pants. Raditz, the alien man who came, spoke once again.

"_Kakarrot,_" The alien barked, "answer the question! Have you suffered any cerebral head injuries when you were a babe?"

"Daddy! Daddy..." Gohan fussed.

Hastily, I grabbed Gohan away from his father's leg and held him close to me. Goku glanced at us and beckoned for Gohan and I to back away with a hand. A frown of rage contoured my countenance. _I am not leaving him alone with that thing!_

"Bulma, get these people out of here and run...find out if your family is okay and—"

"My patience has ran out, brother!"

Without warning, Raditz abruptly punted Goku in his jaw. The sharp force and the grisly, fracturing sonority of his jaw was making the blood in my ears thump wildly, the sound having a smashing melody and a bloody, wet harmony. His mouth was now an ataxia and pandemonium of collapsed teeth, lesions, and rushing blood, like an anarchy of people creating chaos and calamity on a town. I shouted in dread and horror as I felt fear finally course and rage through my veins like a plague. _This man is going to slay us, and there wasn't a thing I could do stop him._

**_Raditz's Perspective_**

**What a disgrace, I must say. Kakarrot, my youngest and only kin, stands as a peacenik.** He won't fight me back like a true warrior! Instead, he cowers there on the ground no matter how many blows I land upon him. _I won't even call him my brother._

Tired of looking at this mockery of Saiyans, I gave my attention to something that was stirring in the corner of my eye. _A tail!_ It was lashing wildly by the whelp with the Dragon Ball on his head. This must be Kakarrot's offspring...he's the only Saiyan here besides me! And this young woman that the kid latched onto must be Kakarrot's child-bearer, maybe? She had the face and eyes of a warrior but she was no Saiyan. Her power level is disappointingly low; that of a normal Earth inhabitant.

Sadly for them, I'm going to eradicate everything and everyone here starting with this region. I'll take Kakarrot's son if he isn't a weakling like his father, and teach him what him means to be a Saiyan. I approached them, readying for a swift attack that would obliterate this large dwelling.

"Hand me that boy." I demanded, stepping towards her.

A loud crash ringed in my ears. I turned to see that _Namekian. So, he followed me then. _

"_Step away,"_ The familiar green man said. "I'm glad I followed you, because Goku wouldn't be able to take care of you by himself."

"Green man, you're just as annoying as my amnesiac, long-lost brother. Move out of my path." I commanded.

"What did you say? You just don't know who you're presenting your insolence to, do you?"

"Do I _care?_" I queried blatantly, looking at him with a small smirk edging my features in attempt to challenge him.

"Bring her to me unharmed." The scouter croaked.

I looked toward the woman who was crushed on the ground by my comrade. "Prince Vegeta—"

"That's an order!" He roared.

"Aye." I responded.

I brung my attention to the girl. "Do not cuff the girl yet. Investigate the rest of this refuge instead. Report to me when you find what we pursue."

She was let free, her first priority to run over to Kakarott's aid.

I looked down at Kakarrot with a smirk. "Change of plans, Kakarrot. Seems like we won't be able

to catch up on any "brotherly kinship"." I said, chuckling to myself.

_**Bulma's Persepctive**_

**Gohan lightly pulled on my arm with his little fists, wailing.** _Goku, wake up...help us..._ I thought. I gave a sad glimpse towards Piccolo. My heart shuddered when I saw Piccolo lunge an attack towards the distracted alien. This is our hope! Maybe he'll—

"_Piccolo!_" Goku and I yelped at the green statue of a man I was once afraid of.

His body loosened from its stiff stance, tumbling on Goku's legs heavily. That was the last thing I could count on. _Now what? _The comrade of Raditz revealed himself, content with quickly handling Piccolo with a strike on his jugular.

"Well done, but I wouldn't expect for handing a Namekian to being a hard task to us. Chain her up then give her to me. Nappa will be here soon to destroy this region." He ordered, kneeling down to Gohan and snatching him by his collar.

Swiftly, Raditz's comrade cuffed me.

"Don't touch them, you alien!" Goku shouted, limping towards Raditz after escaping from under Piccolo. He thrown himself on Raditz, clobbering him with the vigor he had left. The alien was surprised by his actions and dropped Gohan and reacted swiftly enough to hurl Goku off his back. Raditz was bothered and upset by Goku's outburst, yet replaced his fleeting emotions with brutal anger.

"_Alien!?_" Raditz exclaimed furiously, "We're of the _same_ flesh! The _same_ blood! The _same_ mother and fath—"

Everyone was knocked to the ground as the earth shook once again, witnesses and bystanders of the party running out the room or clinging to each other.

"Damn it, Nappa, you brute..." Raditz swore under his breath.

He reach towards me in a haste, putting me on his shoulder. Without saying anymore words to his brother, Goku, he attempted to escape the area in a hurry. I struggled and squirmed in his arms restlessly. He always kept a tight grip on my waist no matter how much I kneed his bicep or beat his back with my fists.

My will slowly faded absently. Protection, where have you gone? Like nicotine addiction, I strived and yearned for it. I need it; I can't lose it. Like breathing, it is a necessity I relied on. I won't cope without it. Like everything, it would become nothing if it is gone. _So will I._

The ground shook more vehemently, pictures shattering and furniture sliding across the uneven floor. Smoke puffed and expanded itself in the dark living room. People shrieked and screamed shakily in terror. Goku couldn't help anyone. He was out cold with his son tugging on him angrily. Raditz, speaking orders in a language I couldn't comprehend, paid no mind to me as I felt against the wall blindly for a door. The thick walls were warm, almost blistering, meaning there was erupting fire and peril outside of here.

"Don't open any doors!" I shouted.

Raditz thrusted his shoulder in the wall with the aid of his reptilian comrade. When they broke through, fire raged in the house turbulently and went through my living room, engulfing and immersing everyone in it like a tsunami. With one last cry of Goku's name, my body went numb and was eventually succumbed by the fire.

_I wish to let go of the tragic anger that scorched my heart and charred my throat dry. The beliefs of protection has been concluded a fallacy, yet I wish to hold on to these lies and delude myself that I will always be okay. It soothes me._

_This is the disclaimer. I do not own any characters. I do own the concept and plot of this story and the imaginative universe (certain planets they venture to I've made up), minus the setting and characters, of this writing. Have fun enjoying the rest of this marveling story._

**Note from the author: Raditz's comrade isn't an actual character of Dragon Ball Z Fandom, hence why I didn't specify his name. More questions? Please, PM me I have no problem talking to every soul who likes Dragon Ball Z. **

**Sincerely, **

_** Streetsmartlove**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Earth is now only an unhinged planet filled with nothingness and desolation. When I awoke, I could already taste the emptiness I faced. There was no one. How could everything be gone? Things could be so fleeting and escape your grasp. From the memories of my ninth birthday to the 9-5 shift I worked with my dad, gone. We just laughed at what we called darkness thinking protection is at our abundance. _Oh, we were so wrong._ There are some things God cannot protect you from. It's called nothingness, and that's just the naked, cold, brutal truth in my life. _Impalpable nothingness. _

A pain racked in rage over my body as I tried to get up. I looked at my bare legs, and saw patches of rosy skin that seared. Again, I tried to stand on my feeble limbs to try and find Goku and Gohan. If they're out there, won't Raditz be also?

That question contained so many qualms in itself it was unnerving, so I began to walk aimlessly. I traveled through the toppled beige debris of my house. There was nothing in sight, sound, or thought. It was too silent. Spilled blood a red as ripe wine, silence as bottomless as death. People were killed in the devastation fire. This is my fault...nothing to shield us from those blazes, nothing to fight away these invaders.

After staring at the ruins of my home, I wandered vaguely into the depths of this void, searching for him. Strewn plants and machinery scattered under my feet and fiery ash from my father's work was all I have witnessed. I closed my eyes that seen so much. Fresh clarity is what I need instead of these unfathomable visions galloping through my mind.

"Mumsy! Mumsy!" A distant yelp called.

My eyes flashed open. Mumsy? That voice sounds like...could it be...?

"G-Gohan? Where are you? Where's daddy?" I called back, searching around my shoulder for him.

I spotted a blemish of colorful patterns moving quickly, flailing its arms. There! I tried to jog my way towards the boy, but eventually toppled into broken stone.

"Goha—oof!" I huffed when he pounced his head into my chest rather harshly.

His tough, small arms wrapped around my torso in an overwhelming panic. _Oh, my goodness,_ I thought, _he's alive._ A sense of motherly passion hit my heart but a feeling of concern hardened my eyes. He was partially okay and just running about looking for his father.

Swollen bruises puffed his reddened cheeks even more, and he no longer donned the vibrant red hat with an orange globe in the center. His clothing was tattered and ripped in colorful shreds. He was no longer the small Chinese-Monkey boy with the dainty clothes.

"Happy bird-day!" He said, holding out a tied bag.

"Are these the Senzu beans?" I asked happily.

"Yes!"

"Gohan, you're a genius."

Painfully, I raised my arm to snag a bean in my mouth but the bag was awfully light. I peeked inside of it. There's only three left. We could each have one, but what if Raditz attempts to fight?

"Here. I take half, and you eat half. Daddy will have a big one."

"I saw daddy!" He said while chewing.

I raised a brow. "What?"

"I saw daddy!" Gohan turned his beany body around and pointed towards the dim sunset.

"C'mon, Bumma. Daddy's over there!"

"Where?"

"There!" He pointed into the distance again.

He scampered off with his arms flailed above his head, feet scurrying in a blurred whirl. These beans work like a charm! There wasn't a lopsided limp in either his walk or mine. I followed him with the Senzu beans in my pocket. We rushed toward the sunset, hopping over dirty glass and crawling under ruptured pipes in the path towards Goku. _Please, be alive, Goku. __I need you._

I rushed towards the blur of splattered red and torn rags of orange and blue.

"Goku!" I yelped, pulling his wrist to sit him up.

I shoved a Senzu bean in his mouth, grabbed his cheeks, and made him chew. He swallowed with a small cough, and I immediately saw his muscles bulge and his skin turn a shade of healthy pink.

"G-Goku..." I mumbled as he stared at me.

"Bulma, my goodness, you're all right." He sighed soothingly.

I embraced him, closing my eyes tightly to feel his large hands hold the small of my back. His great chest expanded as he breathed in my neck, sudden shivers of excitement filling my stomach with mirth. To be in his arms was a infatuated yet friendly feeling of love we finally shared. He was worried of me.

I opened my eyes to meet the cheeky grin and gleeful eyes of Gohan. He giggled, his eyes squinting even more and his hands playing with each other. I pulled away from Goku and covered my rosy face in embarrassment, hiding my eyes under my lashes with suppressed embarrassment. He looked at me with bafflement and sad longing, but it quickly dissolved when he clasped his hands over his ears.

"What is that sound!?" I screamed, hearing a torrent of patterns and sounds of a huge ship.

Raditz? _Please,_ do not be him. I looked at Goku. His eyes met mine with an apprehensive frown. He stood along with me and walked a few steps towards the landing ship with his hackles raised. Moreover, he wasn't responding to my questions and pulled his arm away from me when I grabbed it.

"Goku, stop and stay away from there." I demanded, Gohan yanking on his torn garbs.

**"Step back, Bulma."** Goku said bluntly. I recoiled from him with a fearful frown.

My attention went back to the spacecraft. The entrance railed open. Three men revealed themselves as they floated heavenly out of the mouth of the large craft, landing gently onto the ground. Raditz was amongst them. They all donned complex armor proudly and had roots of thick dark hair, well, two of them did.

"Seems that you failed to convince him, Raditz." The shorter one said.

"He will still be use to us, Prince. Don't fret. I'll take him without will, then. Like I intended _before_ this habitat detonated because of _Nappa._"I saw Raditz shoot a look at the chuckling Saiyan without hair.

"Do not waste more time. I'm going to retrieve what we came for. Bring the girl also."

"Affirmative." Raditz smirked and looked in our direction. His stare made me buckle to my knees once again.

I hid behind Goku's knee, eyeing the shorter one specifically. His hair stood like prickly briery and his eyes were as dark as his slanted eyebrows. The austere countenance on his face and the war-like posture made me cower even more, but who do these guys think they are? Goku will protect Gohan and I...I know he will he's my only hope and he knows that. The smallest one, called Prince Vegeta, and the large one who I believe is Nappa, blasted away on hot heels. They disappeared from my eyesight but I do know where they were heading towards. My home.

"Let's finish where we started off, Kakarrot." Raditz let his hands fall to his sides, eyes locked on Goku.

Gohan ran to Goku, shouting, "Dada! Dada!"

I snatched Gohan from his leg and backed away from the scene. Goku was beginning to frighten me. He hasn't said a single exclamation or a word. Strange. I looked at the rippling muscles that tightened on his back and his shaken fists that whitened by the second. I've never seen Goku so..._furious. _Dangerously, he stepped towards Raditz with a tight glare.

Before my eyes could realize it, Goku lunged towards Raditz in a blaze of red fury. Hits were thrown in a heated whirl my eyes couldn't capture.

"Keep going! Show me your true power!" Raditz laughed, blocking most of his hits effectively.

The smirk on his face faded when his scouter squeaked before it combusted. I gasped as with confusion. Isn't that only a communication device, or could it do more? When Goku's red energy raged louder and the ground began to shake, I decided to leave the area before Gohan and I get hurt. _Goku, please don't do anything rash. Please_, I thought. I've never saw him lose control like this before. Ever.

For many minutes, I prayed to myself with the boy in my tight hold. _Please, let Raditz leave. Let their ship vanish. Let there finally be peace and quiet._ And there was. My eyes shot open, I looked around. The ship was still there, my wounds were still rushing and open, yet Raditz? He wasn't nowhere to be seen. Did Goku defeat him? Will we finally be okay?

"Gohan! Your father did it! He _showed_ him!" I cheered, shaking with excitement.

We laughed, wincing from the wounds, but still giggling with each other. Gohan stood and jumped up and down happily with a wagging tail. I closed my eyes and let a shower of relief refresh me. _Maybe we will survive this._ Gohan stopped his prancing, which returned my apprehension. His eyes were absent and his dark brows were furrowed.

"Wha—What's wrong?" I questioned with a shiver.

Gohan sprinted across my stomach, which hurt like Hell, and ran to...his father. I peeked around the rock I rested on to see Goku's slump body on the ground, new lacerations on his face and rashy burns on his vast back.

"Oh, no...then, where's _Rah–_" I turned back my head to meet the muscular calfs and wild mane of Raditz. Immediately my eyebrows furrowed with defensiveness and hatred as I stared up at him. I couldn't tell if he was angry or trying to intimidate me. Yet, when a frigid look of hatred returned to me, I buckled in fear again. If I break the eye contact, he'd swoop me away like a preying beast. I've decided to break this frightening silence it before it broke _me._

"What are you going to do to me...?" I asked quietly, barely above a scared murmur. His head shifted slightly to hear what I'm saying.

"You've no need to worry of my doings for now." He suppressed a chuckle.

"You're going to kill him, aren't you..." I trailed off with a sniveling shudder, trying to hold in my tears.

"Being a warrior means sacrificing your own kind, inhabitant. Especially if they get in the way of important _duties._"

"Don't kill him! Please...take me instead. The people here _need_ him, not me. Just let him live and do what you want with me!" I begged.

His eyes widened to a small degree with a small smirk. My audacity? Yes, I know, it's foolish. But I must do what I can to return the favor to Goku. Everyone in the world owes him by now.

Raditz snatched my forearm and pulled me onto his armored shoulder once again. We were back into the situation we were in moments ago. I wriggled and beat on his back in fear, bellowing for Goku. I don't want to die! Not now, not later! Chances, just chances of living and dying are always put at random. You are never safe...because dying is always an option, forced or not.

_It's all over,_ I thought. No large fire to stop him from taking me away, no Goku nor Piccolo to protect us with their great remarks and substantial strength, no Gohan to cry on...and no choice of life.. Just death. Before I knew it, I was dropped on the ground heavily to see Raditz crouching in pain.

I saw Gohan, his red face covered in cakey tears and smeared snot, glaring at Raditz. "Don't touch Bumma...do not touch my Mumsy!" He stomped his foot.

"M-Mumsy?" I quizzed to myself in a light tone. _That's_ what he's called me earlier. I must question Goku about this...

Raditz was doubled over, coughing up spit and holding his bruised abdomen. Gohan...has injured _him?_ This man, or whatever he is, is even stronger than Goku! How could a small baby boy handle a heft like him? Then, he calls me his mom!

"Gohan!" I called.

He ran over to me happily, laughing even. I gasped when his chortling body became a blur of whipped blood, his body thrown like a rocket into the distance. I shuddered when I stared at Raditz's hand that had swerved to strike Gohan in his ear. Moreover, his furious frown that soon became a smooth smirk.

"Why'd you hit him!?" I asked in a plea. He only grabbed my shirt as if I was a stray puppy, and pulled me on his hip.

"Gohan! Gohan!" I yelled.

Raditz picked up Goku's unconscious body with ease, and carried us on the entrance to the ship. Gohan, all by himself? I won't fathom just abandoning him without a path to home. I cannot bear it.

"Gohan! Find Piccolo! Find Piccolo and go home! Please! We'll be back..." I trailed off with that stupid lie.

He only stood there, sobbing with a bleeding, puckered lip. As the entrance to the ship slowly closed and I got one last glance at him, I heard him reek a loud cry that reached my ears. I heard no more of him once the entrance closed. Gohan. I'm his mumsy.

I only traced the pale yellow tiles on the floor, passing by as we walked through the ship. Is it seriously all over?

I screamed, cried, bawled, and keened out of spite, not even realizing I was doing it. I'm afraid. I'm so, so afraid. The way he carried me was uncomfortable, seeing Goku defeated made me feel alone, the wounds on me made me dizzy an sick, and now I'm just afraid. I don't care anymore that this was on my bland birthday. Goku needed help and I wasn't here. Now, he's blindly walking towards his death this minute. There is nothing I can do.

Raditz loosely settled me on the floor of a closed-in room. I began to scream amok once again, yelling at him and sobbing.

"Why am I here!? What have I done to you? Gohan is out there alone...this your fault! Your fault!" I shrieked, Raditz cupping his hands over his ears.

"You're here because you're arrested, girl. We're only here to turn you in and receive a reward." Raditz stated rather angrily, leaving the room without a glance.

Immediately, my screams stopped. I couldn't scream anymore. Not no longer. The muscles around my lungs tensed and hugged itself suffocatingly. I could feel my heart sharply pump hard blows against my breast so powerfully it made me shake uncontrollably.

"Goku...Goku..." I mumbled, breathing slowly.

When I looked up from the floor, I seen Goku's loose arm hanging off the edge of the bed he was resting in. I crawled up to him and held his arm, and dug a hand into my pocket to recover a Senzu bean. After forcing him to swallow, his eyes cracked open tiredly.

"Bulma..." There was no traces of anger in his voice.

"Yes, yes...it's me!"

"I can't move, my ankle is kinda broken." He chuckled mirthlessly.

"I'm sorry..."

"I couldn't save you...because I was too angry. Sorry for that. I promise you that we'll break outta here."

"How do you know that? How do you know we'll get out of this?" I pointed an accusing finger at him.

"You know I have a record for being tardied to important situations, but I always make sure I'm never doubted. We'll get out of this, Bulma."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

And with that promise, I actually felt that we kept living instead of surviving through this moment. We probably have nothing to live for, but we have something to die for. _Our freedom. _

* * *

Goku passed out from the blood loss. His hand lost the small core of warmth in his palm and his head dropped tiredly. Fear returned to me even with that reassuring promise. I need Goku here with me because I can't do this alone. The door slid open swiftly, a large man ducking his head to enter. Nappa, following Raditz also. What will they do now that they haven't already done before?

"It's being loaded in. We'll be wealthy after we give it to Lord Frieza."

I whipped my head to Nappa. What are they loading? I rushed to the window besides Goku's head. In the midst of the bland, gray void was a ginormous structure, not bigger than this ship but very, very large. Light grays and brushes of red on its shoulders, made of sharp steel...my mecha? This is what Raditz was searching for in my home? How could they–?

"Get it over with before he wakes. The kid is already beat up so use this time sparingly. Do you even know how to use the machine?" Nappa pointed a beefy thumb behind him towards a machine that looked like a shower. It has to be something more. From the mysteries of Raditz's scouter exploding and that these weren't fools I'm dealing with, that could be anything but a shower.

Raditz stepped over to Goku and I. Fear found its way in the back of my belly, giving me a sickening feeling. _Don't feel afraid,_ I thought. _Do not let him get to you._ I tried to follow my thoughts with bravery, but I just _couldn't. _

"What are you going to do to Goku?" I put my arms protectively over him.

"Move."

_**"No!"**_ I screamed violently, a fierce torrent of fury taking over me.

Nappa stood and jerked me away from Goku with a forceful grip on my arm. Likewise, Raditz did the same when I ran to Goku again. Soon, I was doing things I'd never do in my life. Kicking my legs crazily, screaming until sweat ran down my neck...I wasn't sane anymore.

"Let me go!" I shouted with a cracked voice.

I never wanted this, and I never deserved it either. _This isn't happening_...I continued to bawl and kick my legs vehemently, clenching my eyes closed tightly. I'm surrounded by untamed beats, trying to kidnap "prey" and agonize us. There is nothing I can do. Lurid images plagued my thoughts and haunted me at this moment, and I could only wriggle and fight what is not there. With the best of my will, I must save Goku and get out of here.

"Just let me leave! You have the wrong person!"

"No, we have what we need. I don't make errors. A deep, almost hoarse voice said faintly. It was Prince Vegeta.

He entered the room with a deadly, contemptuous ambience of character, something that would silence even the most brutal people. From those thorny, dark roots of hair that stood on end, and that face that was controlled by umbrage and abhor.

"No!" I screamed, trying to shove Nappa off of my arms.

"Hold her down." Prince Vegeta walked towards my jerking frame, something gleaming in his hand.

"No, put me down! I yelled.

Nappa pushed my stomach on the floor roughly. I squirmed helplessly under his hefty strength and felt hands grab my ankles, forcing my legs apart.

"What are you doing!?" I attempted to kick him in his shoulder, but failed noticeably.

A glistening need reflected off the dim light, then was jammed into my thighs. Repeatedly. Thrashing with pain from this detested thraldom I was forced under. I hate these people. With all of my might, I hurled racial epithets about their tails and barbaric nature I despised. Soon, my thighs slammed on the floor with a numbing pain that followed to my chest and face. Soon, I couldn't move, and I was moved into a stressful, smoldering sleep that couldn't be fought off.

_Please, kill me before I wake._


End file.
